Angel Eyes
by Neo Arkadia
Summary: [Oneshot] How would you feel if someone you loved and knew all your life commited Suicide? A look at the suffering of one boy, had history been different.


Angel Eyes  
  
by Neo Arkadia  
  
I sighed. I regret the things I have done. I regret everything I have done, everything.I am a murderer, I have spilt innocent blood. I cringe at the things I have done.  
  
Sure, cry for me, a butcher, ha.I drove everyone I knew or loved away.  
  
Ruler of the Digital World? What was I thinking? Me, a teenager? Ruling an entire world? That has to be the most asinine idea in existence. I rule over an entire world, filled with billions of life-forms born of data. And I am also why I killed my own baby sister.Why?  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
Dear powers that be, WHY? I hate myself, I loath who I have become. I am ruler of a world I no longer care for, and I am a madman. I should have been the one to fall to my death, not her. She killed herself because of me.I am to blame entirely.She was an angel compared to me, me the devil, the harbinger of suffering and misery. She practically never hated a soul, within reason. She was kind, she was innocent, she made those around her happy.  
  
You know, my parents once said she had the eyes of an angel. She did. I never really saw a hateful look on her face, except to me. I knew before she threw herself off that cliff, that she was angry at me. Very angry, and very betrayed.  
  
I picked up the only thing I had left of her, a small photograph I carried for no particular reason. It was something I just liked to look at time from time, If I was bored. I smirked at it. It was a photo of her smiling simply, standing by a snowman she had made.  
  
Another tear rolled down my eyes onto the desk.  
  
I had let myself become the monster I had become. I let myself be used by Demon. I let my greed, ego, and ambition drive me to try and conquer the Digital World. But He drove me to do what I did. He pushed me. Damn you Demon. You caused all of this to happen.  
  
"DEMON, DAMN YOU TO HELL~!" I screamed, piercing the air with my words.  
  
"Why do you blame me, Neo?" A familiar voice chuckled from behind.  
  
I swiveled my chair, putting the photograph away. I frowned. It was Arkadimon, standing in the frame of the doors that separated my chamber from the rest of Demon's Former Palace. Or what was left. Apparently he ripped them off. What did he want?  
  
Then I noticed something was off. Wait.Arkadimon doesn't talk. Ever. All it ever did was sound like an insect, squeaking and chirping. But there was something strange. A sinister slit of mouth was on his face. Since when did Arkadimon have a mouth? Something was terribly terribly off.  
  
"Hello, Neo." The beast chuckled, as he lurched forward. That voice. I knew exactly who that voice was.  
  
"Demon." I whispered. He frowned at that. And then roared with laughter. "You are stupid, you foolish child. Never even realizing I LET Arkadimon absorb me." Then I noticed something was happening. Before I knew it, Demon stood in Arkadimon's place. But he looked Different than before.He looked leaner, his wings broader, he look muscular on every inch of his frame, and that third eye. It kept glaring at me. He grinned, in an unsettling way.  
  
"Thank you, dear boy, for being my pawn. You have made it possible for me to take over the Digital and Real Worlds without a challenge. Taichi Yagami no longer is a threat, and Holy Angel Castle has already been taken care of. I do thank you for doing everything for me." He said.  
  
Damn it, I should have known. I had sensed that that fight with Demon had been rigged. Why had I been so blind. Rei, I am truly sorry.I was a fool. I was selfish. And now, millions, if not billions will pay for my mistake.  
  
Demon chuckled. "And your gift, foolish Tamer, is sweet oblivion. You will die so that you won't have to watch the suffering of humanity, as I bring it to IT'S KNEES!" He roared. He grabbed and quickly threw me out of my quarters, into one of the grand if not grotesque halls of his palace.  
  
Rei.Forgive me.  
  
And then Demon shed a slight smile, and the last thing I saw was the fire..  
  
Fin 


End file.
